


Watching Hermione

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron watches Hermione





	Watching Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron Weasley was somewhere he wasn't suppose to be; he knew this but he wanted to talk to Hermione before she left the dormitory for breakfast. They had once again gotten into a stupid argument, one that was mostly his fault and he needed to apologize. 

So here he was in her dorm room, under Harry's invisibility cloak, watching her sleep. He wondered if she could feel his gaze on her as he drank in her beauty, the way her hair fell on her pillow, the flush on her cheek. 

Ron felt his body tighten with desire when he saw her shift, the blanket covering her slid to her waist allowing him to get a glimpse of her breasts through the cotton gown she was wearing.

Then he heard it a soft whispered, "Yes, Ron just there."

He watched in utter amazement as her hips arched and she uttered a low groan of need. She was dreaming about him, an erotic dream at that! 

Almost unconsciously his hand fell into his lap, slowly stroking his growing erection through his trousers. 

Hermione let out a low moan, and he watched as her hand drifted under the sheet, and he could tell she was touching her self. He knew this was wrong, it had to be, but he couldn't help lowering the zipper of his pants, then lifting his hips he slid his pants and boxers down so he could fully take hold of his erection.

Sliding his hand up and down his hard shaft he closed his eyes and listened to the soft moans Hermione was making. He was so close to the edge just listening to her, imagining that it was him causing those soft whispers of pleasure, his mouth and hands pleasuring her before sliding into her wet, moist heat. 

Ron stroked himself from base to tip, as he bit his lip to keep silent, praying that release would come before she awoke. He forced his eyes open to watch Hermione, the sheet had slid below her waist, and he could see her caressing herself under her knickers. He timed   
his strokes with each movement of her fingers through her folds. In his mind he saw himself pistoning into her, and his strokes became faster. 

He could tell she was close, her hips were arching off the bed, and he could hear the nonstop moans falling from her lips. 

He felt his belly tighten and the muscles in his legs begin to shake as he neared the edge. 

Opening his eyes again to focus on Hermione's   
writhing body he felt his orgasm over take him. He heard her gasp out his name over and over and watched as her whole body shook with   
the force of her own orgasm. 

His body shuddered in release, as he came harder than he had ever come in his entire life. 

Still shaking he lifted his wand and did a simple cleaning spell, he prayed she wouldn't wake and find him like this.

Much to his shock, and horror her voice called out, 

"All right there, Ron?"

For once in his life he was speechless.


End file.
